Mass Effect 2 : Agent Rose
by helenGet
Summary: This is story about an Agent Rose, who's friends whith Miranda Lowson. The both of them friends, they friendship odd, between love and hate. Like fire and water. One is ball of sunshine, another ball of reallity. Their bond of friendship will go thought the test. A test of survival. Omega-4 Relay. As well as Commander Jane Shepard. Will they all survive the mission? *ME2*
1. Chapter 1

"_Hey, been too long since you called." _

"_Actually it's been two months, six day, 15 hours and 25 minutes. See I keep track." Woman voice cheerfully said back. _

"_So I see. You're not being lazy for once and concentrating on your job. That already a progress." Said a different woman voice; with slight sarcasm in it._

"_Now you're just being cruel. How's the Lazarus Project coming along?" The woman looked at the data pad in her hand, and frowned at it._

"_It's going. Slow but we are making progress. We still need more founding's. How's Omega?" The woman voice asked in return. _

"_I'm sure TIMY will get you some more credits. Well, it's loud for one, and they have a simple rule too. No time for sleep what so ever…" The woman whined at intercom. _

"_You know he doesn't like when you call him that. You're working for him remember?" A woman frowned at her, as she crossed her arms. _

"_Hey, I work FOR you, not him. Anyway, the resources that you asked for, they are coming in the shuttle. They will be with you soon." A woman flinched in pain as she sat down in her bedroom in Omega apartment. _

"_Are you okay? You don't sound so good." A woman voice come out of intercom slightly concern._

"_Don't worry it's a scratch, just some gunfire with thugs and Blue suns. Seems like Archangel on the roll. He pissed off lots of mercs. Can't say I fault him." The woman read some info on her terminal, clicking few buttons. Slightly groaning in discomfort, as she gazed her wound on her back. _

"_I can hear you groan in pain Bellona Korber. Now is it serious wound or what?" A woman voice held a warning edge in it. But Bellona couldn't help but smile at hearing slight concern in her voice even though her voice held an edge. _

"_Tell you what love, you go and play mad science's with that woman corpse, while little ol' me go and take a nap, because I deserve some shut eye, after I get rid of the pain in my back. Au revoir~" After a few clicks, she disconnected. _

Bellona was tired and cranky, and sore, her back hurts, her head as well. And she was cranky, and she hates it when she was cranky. She was laying on her soft bed in Omega. Which was a dump by the way? It was noisy, and there was too much vorcha walking around. She knows that when she gets back to base, she going to be lectured on how 'lazy and clumsy' she was. She really hated her job. Why couldn't he send her somewhere place warm and sunny? Where she could at least get some tan for Peat sake. _I hope he chokes on his cigarettes. _

Bellona was not one of those soldier in any group, she prefer doing scouting and diplomatic mission without needing to kill anything. And if she had to kill, she prefers to do it quietly and fast. Why torture the poor souls. Besides she prefers to think first, and then use the brute force if it needed. Knowledge is power. You should guard it well. And she loves to manipulate people, it's all part of her job, being undercover, oh yes she loved that.

But now she had to find more reassures for the big Project, killing some traitors, and then using their contract, then looking out for some people for the mission. And so on and on. Really if she will have to crawl though wends again after some kind of kid, what was his name again Mouse? She would have to kill herself or Mouse. Probably Mouse. Besides if she dies who will look after Miss Frosty?

Hey, we both run away from her s.o.b daddy, and she will need her. Besides who will make her coffee and do part of her reports when she will be busy with missions. Hmm….If She remember right she loves that favorite sushi bar on Citadel. Maybe she should get a table there and bring her. If they survive the mission…

Collectors. They well-known for their odd trade request for. And in exchange, they give them new technologies, often of startling level of advancement. _Now that I think about it, mostly the request are aliens but never human. But they rarely seen in the Terminus Systems let alone Citadel space. _

There also pirates, and slavers. Most slavers are batarians. Freaks. All of them. Okay maybe not all of them are bad. They okay, unlike vorcha who mind you are easy to manipulate.

Bellona yawned as she turned in her bed on her right side towards the window to see a red and orange light of Omega, she could hear music in distance, she felt herself breathing, her heart beating in her chest, she relaxed and her soreness slowly started to disappear, she could feel her muscle in her arms and legs ache from a long day of running and fighting. And thinking. She though all day long, talked with more aliens she could count on her fingers. Remembering faces of clients and contracts. Who she should watch out for, or who to gain trust. Who to manipulate. It was hard, and she is not used to such loud place like an Omega. But she know how to adept, know how to survive. After all a best tactic is that one of survival.

She knows that she is not a cold or cruel, she knows believe that everyone deserves a second chance to redeem themselves. They just need someone to show them the way. She knows what it likes to be alone and confused where you stand. She knows that life is cruel. That life is not fair. Nothing ever is. Some may see her naïve but she is not. Some may tell that she is to clumsy or to hyper-bright woman. But they are wrong. No one can see though her mask. No one; except from . She was the only one who saw right through it, the only one who liked her and saw her for who she is. She treated her like a person, like a human being. And for that she got her loyalty. True, she can be a bit cold and irritated at her, but she always was _there_.

Bellona watched the colors of Omega from her bed; she could feel her eyes slowly closing. Her breathing become even. In a few moments she fell in a dreamless sleep. A small smile gazed her lips.

Soon everything will begin and beginning will turn to an end. And end to become the beginning. 


	2. Chapter 2

Bellona can't help but hate her job. First she falls of her bed, and hit her head, and then she almost stabbed herself with her Army knife, that somehow fall from her table and almost got her foot. Then she got few missing calls, from her clients. She hated her day and yes she was in a bad mood. It's been two months since she got laid for Peat sake.

Bellona was not a an ugly woman, no she was tall, and athletic, she had muscle in right places, she had high cheekbones and thick eyelashes that surrounded icy-hazel eyes that often shift in color from a brown to a green. Her long brown hair tied in a long ponytail. Her spirit Armor of dark color hugged her body, that usually worn by Cerberus Phantoms.

Hey, she can't help but like how it looked on her and it also light and it increases power recharge speed, power damage and shields. But right now she is really trying not to set this freaking volus on fire.

Bellona looked down at the data pad in her hand. The set of armors that were listed in it, were good, but she didn't need just good, she needs the best.

"Listen, I told you I need to _good _armor. I need _the best_ armor, the best weapons and upgrades you have." Bellona narrowed her hazel eyes at the volus that was shifting where he stood.

"But…this is all that I could get in such short while."

Bellona looked at the data pad, and read the reading it showed, the armors that she might take. She knows that she will need more than this, those might be good armor, and she might buy them, but she will have to update them in a long run.

She also knows that if the Commander will be with us on this long mission, she will need the best armor. Since she saw what that woman was capable off. She saw the vids of her battles. And what she had saw in them….well let's just say, she will never let her grenades or a big guns. Too much of destruction. And her kill always so messy, and let's not forget the body count.

Bellona can't help but felt….she didn't know what. She sighed and shook her head.

"Alright, I'll take some of those, but I will need the best upgrades you can find, and don't forget weapons. I don't care how much it will cost. Just get them for me." She didn't care how much credits need to be paid for all of this. Since it's not her credits. At least he pays her for her job.

Bellona nodded her head at the volus, and gave him the address where it needs to be send. She shut down her pad. And walked away.

The next was to get more of medigel and some of parts of the new ship they building. When Commander wakes up, she will have a big surprise waiting for her. She can't help but feel amused as she tried to pictured Commander Face as she found out who broth her back, and who she working with.

Bellona opened her Omni-tool to see what ells she might need to do. _Well, time to meet the salarian doctor. _She stopped in her walk, she looked down at herself, nodded her head. Thank god she took out the log of Cerberus. She hates that logo. She can't understand how Ms. Frosty can wear that cat suit that just looked so sexy on her. And the way that suit hugged the right places…

Bellona eyes widen as she shook her head. "_That's it! After this I'm getting drunk." _ She silently disappeared in the crowd of people.

Afterlife. The queen castle. And who the queen? Why yes, Aria. Hey, if that queen ask her again to, 'take care of something' for her, she might had to shoot her herself. Sometimes she wonder why can't Aria do her own job herself.

Bellona walked towards the bar, and fully intends to get herself drunk, and maybe even have some fun. Hey, she didn't have any for two months now. She is despaired. Hey she already could see some of lady's looking her way, it's only a matter of time now. Well let's just hope Miss Frosty won't find anything about this. The Turian behind a bar looked up at her, looking her straight in her hazel eyes.

"Give me lift, and keep 'em coming honey," she winked at him, giving him a charming smile, her white teeth showing. She turned around as she got her drink, and looked around the bar; she already saw one of asari looking her way. It's only the matter of time now.

After three more drinks, an asari in a thigh red dress walked up to her, Bellona couldn't help but think how she will take of that dress of the beautiful asari. She licked her lips, and saw how asari fallowed her tongue with her blue eyes.

"Why Hello there, I'm Elenya, and you are?" Elenya showed her hand in a handshake; Bellona took her hand in her own and kissed the back of her hand, smiling charmingly at her.

"Rose, I'ts a pleasure to meet you Elenya." Bellona know that she was not on a mission right now and have a free time, but she was undercover, besides it's never hurt to be careful with who you give your name to.

"Rose, it's a lovely name, don't you human have some kind of flowers, um red ones? I'm sorry I don't know how they called." Elenya, shifted closer to her, locking her gaze with Bellona.

"Yes, they are called Roses. Red Roses." Bellona winked at Elenya, and drowned her drink, "How about I buy you a drink?" Elenya asked as she saw the empty bottle. Bellona smiled, she knows it was just a few drink more and she will get her stand. Bellona nodded her head.

After few more drinks, and more talking, she finally got what she wanted. Her hazel eyes become cloudy with want, and if she was not imagining things she saw the same want in her companion eyes.

"I have an apartment close by, why don't we talk in privet…" she shifted her face closer to Elenya's who in turn gave her sexy smile and wishpered in her ear, her voice full with lust.

"Is there something interesting there…?"

Bellona hazel eyes narrowed in want, she could feel her lust for this asari growing, and she don't know for how long she can stay in control of it. If they won't get going soon, she might take this asari right here on this table. It could be fun with all those people watching.

She shifted closer to asari face and kissed her lips, hungrily forcing her tongue inside the asari sweet mouth. After few more moments she draws back and said. "I can show you more, when we'll be alone." She whispered, '_in my bedroom' _she though in her mind.

Elenya took her hand and started walking towards the doors leading outside. Bellona couldn't help but smirk.

_The apartment where Bellona stayed was dark and sounds of pleasure were coming through her bedroom. Then a scream of orgasm flow though by fallowing 'Rose' name. Soon after everything become silent. _

_After two hours the beeping comes from outside the bedroom, coming from intercom. Bellona opened her eyes, and saw a naked beautiful asari sleeping by her side. After few moment gazing at her back, she got up and picked up her white shirt and got in on herself, she walked close to get the call._

"_What took you so long?" said a woman voice slightly irritated._

"_Chill out, Frosty, can't a girl get some rest around here or what?" Bellona said back,laying her hand n her hip. The woman on other end looked closely at her. _

"_Wait, are you naked? Why are you naked?" _

"_Well, do you really want to know? I mean if you really want I was ple—" Bellona was cut off from saying anything as the woman on other end shook her head._

"_No I don't want to know. Did you get the list I send?" _

"_You mean the one with 'special things' on it? Then yes. I got almost everything." She said waving her hand in the air, in dismissing manner._

"_Almost everything? What are you missing?" the woman asked._

"_Just some upgrades. I already send the data that you need for that Doc, and I must say he is fast that one…in a more way then one." She shook her head, and saw the woman looking with confusion in her eyes._

"_What do you mean?" _

"_Never mind. You will understand when you meet him. Just plug your ears before you do that." She chuckled. The woman on the other end rolled her eyes. Her omni-tool glowing._

"_Anyway, I wanted to tell you that you won't need to stay anymore on Omega. After you get the upgrade, you can go back here, and help me with some of stuff that need to be done. And I trust only you to do it." _

_Bellona blinked her eyes, looking at the woman. _

"_Great, so I will be you slave while you'll be playing mad scientist. Lucky me." Bellona rolled her eyes._

_The woman blinked at Bellona and crossed her arms over her chest. _

"_Were you drinking again?" _

"_No I wasn't." _

"_You did, didn't you?" _

"_No I didn't. Why?"_

"_Because you're only sarcastic when you are drunk. Bell, how much did you drink?" The woman on the other line looked concern._

" _I'm fine. I'm just tired okay. Let me do my work here okay. I'll talk to you latter." Bellona disconnected. _

Bellona know that she will have to answer to the question when she will get back. Some part of her; felt warm knowing that she was worried about her wellbeing. The other part, didn't want her to know anything. She didn't want to listen to what she had to say. And what wrong with few drinks? Bellona shook her head.

She looked in her bedroom, and could feel the excitement looking at the woman in her bed. She licked her lips, and a sensual smile grazed her lips. Time for a round two? Oh yes.

If she is going to go away soon, she'll have fun and live her life a bit. It was too long since she let lose. 


	3. Chapter 3

Miranda was standing at the docks, waiting for a shuttle to dock. She finally got the time to get off her work, but she knows she needs to get back to it. But she can't help herself, the moment she found out that she will be coming, her legs moved towards the docks. She admits that she missed Bellona. Bellona's lazy-going nature and those hazel eyes that always sparkle; or when she was grumpy. Even their fight.

Miranda had a soft spot for Bellona, she can admit it to herself. But she will never tell her that. _She already has a big ego…_Miranda was so deep in her though that she didn't see the shuttle dock. When she heard someone calling her name, she looked up and saw Bellona in white t-shirt and blue jeans and a leather red jacket with army boots. Bellona hazel eyes sparkle as they meet her blue ones.

She can't believe it was two month since they saw each other. And now she will have to send her somewhere ells_. She can stay for a day or two…. _Miranda though to herself.

"Were you in hurry…or did you just miss me?" Bellona winked at her, looking up and down her cat suit._ Man all this time apart and she still look hot._ Miranda rolled her eyes, smiling slightly.

"You still charming as ever. Come on I have a room waiting for you, and then we need to talk about the mission you're going to." Miranda turned and walked towards the hallway. Bellona fallowed, she could help but roll her eyes as Miranda started talking about her mission. _Your such a softie Miri…_ Bellona smiled softly, her hazel eyes soften as she looked at Miranda.

"Also I want to look at your wound. " Miranda said, smirking slightly as she saw Bellona flinch in pain at the mention of her wound.

"And here I though you will be too busy to remember that. I'm fine Miranda. There is no need for—" she didn't finish as Miranda took her by the arm and dragged her to the medical bay.

"Oh no you don't. You're coming with me now." Miranda said with a stern voice.

Bellona groaned in despair, she hated needles. She couldn't help but wince in pain as Miranda dragged her by her wrist.

* * *

Miranda looked at the wound in Bellona back, and couldn't help but frown. She know that Bellona's work is dangerouse, even though she was not running all over the place with her gun.

"So doc, am I going to live?" Bellona shifted to look over her shoulder at Miranda.

"Your goingto be fine. I can't belive how you can be so clumsy on a job." Miranda said, while putting medigel away.

"Hey, how was I to know there would be bad guys with big guns?" Bellona put her shirt back on, and jumping down from the table.

"You're an Agent you soposed to know there would be bad guys with guns. Maybe you should stop being so lazy and do more training instead." Miranda crossed her arms around her chest.

Bellona narrowed her eyes. " I'm not lazy Miranda and you should know that the best." Miranda frowned as she watched Bellona walk though the doors.

Yes. Miranda know that she was not lazy or clumsy. Well she was lazy after she did her work. And she was not so clumsy like in the past. In the past all she did was get in trouble, or eat sweets. _She still has sweettooth. No matter how hard she tried to hide the fac from me. _Sure Bellona was not working with Cereburs. Miranda didn't want her to fallow her after she run away from her father. Yet she did. Bellona was an orphan girl. But she was loyal. The Illusive Men wanted to use Bellona for more intense training. Wanted to upgrade her biotics. But Bellona never liked them, no matter how hard she tried to hide them.

Miranda once asked her why and the way she answered. _"Because even if I'm strong biotic, with out them I'm defenless as a baby. With out them I'm nothing. So I'll train my body and leave my biotic be. It's best this way. Besides no matter how strong you are, there would be apponets that are stronger then you. That why I want to train, my body and my mind." _

Miranda fallowed Bellona as she went to her room. Bellona walked though the hallway that lead to her room. She glanced at Miranda.

"How is your Project doing?"

Miranda locked gaze with Bellona. "It going well. I wanted to implant the control chip inside her brain, but Illusive man didn't let me. He said that he want her to be 100% herself."

Bellona widen her eyes as she hear Miranda say that she wanted to implant a control chip. Sometimes Miranda scare her, sometimes she was afraid for Miranda soul. The thing she say sometimes make her think that She sould knock Miranda out and lock her somewhere where no one would find her. Where Illusive Man woun't find her. _If I was lieing down there and Illusive Man asked Miranda to implant a control chip in my brain would she do it…? Would you do it to me Miranda? Would you take way my free will?_ Bellona shook her head.

"I'm glad he did then." Bellona looked away from Miranda's schoked gaze.

"Bellona, we don't know anything about Commander. She could kill us or go agents us if she didn't like it. She is a black horse Bell." Miranda voice held adge in it. She didn't understand why she was getting so angry about. She didn't like the look Bellona give her.

"Oh? So what your want to take her free will from her? Want her to become Cerebures puped?" Bellona glared at Miranda as she stopped walking.

"Don't you understand? Shepard is not like us. She is a damn hero, she hunted us before. But we need her to be on our side. No matter what!" Miranda said angryly back at Bellona.

Bellona haze eyes become slits. "Well if Cereberus did do those experimets on Akuze, she has a reason to hate them. Since because of them her squad died back there. And don't tell me you don't belive that. I know. I saw the reports Miranda. Illusive Man say it for the best for humanity. And you go ahed with it. HE asks YOU do it anyway!"

Miranda crossed her arms and narrowed her blue eyes at Bellona. "I had nothing to do with it. The humanity deserve the best Bellona. Sure our methods not always…the safest. And Yes sumetimes we can be cruel. But life is cruel. You can't just give others another chance to know that they will change themselves Bellona, just because you saved them. The Illusive Man has goals for humanity. Big one's, and I'm glad to help him. The end always justifise the means."

Bellona can't belive her ears. Who was this woman and what happened to her Miranda? _Did he finally convince you to join his cult Miranda? Don't you see? He using you!_

"All this time you wanted to get away from your father, because he controled you. And now you want to take way one person free will? Want to turn them into a blind Fucking robot, to fallowe your rule?" Bellona hissed at Miranda, who looked surprised.

"That has-" Bellona didn't let her finish. She locked gaze with Miranda's.

"Tell me Miranda if Illusive Man asked you to inplant a control chip into my brain would you have done it? Would you take away my free will, and turn me into a pupped?" She asked Miranda who looked pale in the face.

"I would never done that! You're a human being! And your loyal. He know that!" Miranda shouted back at Bellona who looked at her with disaproving eyes. She never liked when she gived her that look. It made her feel dirty.

"Oh, and Shepard isn't? I'm loyal to YOU Miranda not to Cereberes. I'm here because of you Miranda."

Miranda crossed her arms acroos her chest. "You will never betray me. I know that. I know you don't like them, and I don't fault you. You never trusted them anyway. But don't you see this is different. The humanity deserve the best."

Bellona shook her head. She didn't want to fight with Miranda. _She is already to deep in the devil mouth. Did Illusive Man send me to Omega so he could take more of Miranda's will? _

"There is always a line that you can't cross Miranda." Bellona shook her head at Miranda.

"And you are too soft Bellona. Maybe you should stop and start over your training again. Because I think you forgot who you talking to Agent." Miranda said with a cold voice at Bellona.

Bellona couldn't beliave this. "What ever you say ." Miranda slighty winced as she heard the cold voice from Bellona. "I'll shall be on my way. I'm tired and want to rest."

Miranda looked sterny at Bellona. "Don't forget to get to my office tomarow morning, we need to talk about your new mission. You may be exused Agent Rose." Bellona shook her head and walked up to her room, before turning around and looking at Miranda. Pain clearly in her eyes.

"Sometimes Miranda you talk just like your father. And when you talk like that I don't see you in front of me, but your father looking at me. Just like you did now." After she said that she walked though the doors leading to her room.

Miranda was schoked, she can't believe that Bellona said that to her. She was always like this, Bellona should know that. She still hear Bellona question in her mind; '_if he asked to place the chip in me, would you have done it? Would you take away my free will?' 'take away my free will?' _

Miranda shook her head. "Never." She said. But some part of her didn't agree to that statement.

She looked at the closet door of her friend room, she wanted to go and opologise but she know Bellona will not talk with her for weeks. And she didn't have time for it anyway. It could wait. They always fight, it was nothing special. There no need to worry.

Miranda turned away and walked back, the clipping sound of her heal agenst the stone achose thought the hallway as she walked.

* * *

**AN: Hello, another one done. Tell me what you think?**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hello ppl, Here is another one chap to go and many thanks to my friend fumes43 for the help. Hope you guys will like it. don't forget reviews :D**

* * *

**Audio log: Agent Rose. Code: 410400321.**

_It's been already a year since I left Miranda for my next Mission. I have found the thing Miranda needed from around here. This colony is very interesting and the people are rather friendly. But I did find out that some of our agents were hiding here. However, I didn't get in contract with any of them since I'm undercover and I need to keep a low profile. _

_I have made contract with my target; she doesn't know who I am yet. She's really interesting. We had a dinner together. I believe she has come to trust me. Miranda believes she's a sleeper agent that went rogue. Yet…I don't think she is. Why should a sleeper agent who has a child go rogue?_

_Something is wrong here. My instincts are never wrong. Yet my gut tells me I can trust this woman. Or Am I being manipulated? No, I don't think so. _

_Tomorrow I will try to get inside the security and see what I can find. _

_Rose out._

Bellona couldn't sleep, she felt unsettled. The day she had left, she left Miranda's office without saying 'sorry' for the way she snapped at her. Don't get her wrong, she believed that Miranda's ways are slightly wrong. Since Miranda joined Carberus she changed. In the past she only wanted to protect her sister. Sometimes she wondered if Carberus know about Miranda's sister. No, Miranda joined it, because she wanted protection from her father.

Bellona shut her eyes as she remembered the way they argued.

_Bellona was standing in Miranda quarters, her arms wrapped around her chest. Her eyes flashing in anger._

"_It's wrong Miranda! You should know that! You can't just—"_

"_It's not. Just think what it could mean for humanity! The Illusive Man said…" Bellona didn't let her finish. _

"_Illusive Man this, Illusive Man that! Don't you get it Miranda? The Illusive man's ways are wrong! He is only using you for his own gain!"_

_Miranda eyes flashed in anger. "He is not. He respects my knowledge and my skills! Humanity deserves the best Bellona! Think how many lives we can save!_"

_Bellona's shook her head. "And how many lives will need to be sacrificed to save others? How many Miranda? A hundred?"_

_Miranda walked closer to Bellona in anger. "It's a small sacrifice to save others. We can find cures, new technology, just think for one moment Bellona!"_

_Bellona eyes become hard. "Small? Then maybe you should be the one who experiments on those 'small' number of people, and hear the screams as you do so? Why don't you give you own sister to them to experiment on and watch how one human life will save billions?" In one moment Bellona felt her cheek in pain, her face choked as she looked at Miranda. Miranda right arm was in the air. Her face pale and her blue eyes were shocked and wide._

_Bellona eyes turned cold; her face hard. "Never thought of that did you? Next time when you think humanity deserves the best think of your sister and ask yourself if experimenting on humans is right. Then imagine her being the one who is being experimented on." Her voice was cold as ice, her eyes no longer warm but frozen over. Her left cheek hurting as she turned and walked out through the doors. Leaving a shocked Miranda behind, never seeing the pain in her eyes._

Bellona sighed as she left her bed and went to get some coffee. She rubbed the back of her neck, thinking if she went overboard with Miranda.

"You are such an Idiot!" Bellona cursed herself as she went to her desk when her console was; she sat down and looked at the data she managed to get. She looked at the data and saw it was encrypted. _This will take a while. Maybe Miranda will…no forget it. Sometimes I really hate my job._ An hour went by, followed by another and so on until it was already morning.

Bellona eyes were hurting and she had a big headache. _God…It's already morning and I'm still not there yet with this data. Ugh my head. I still need to write report to Frosty._ Ten minutes later and her report was finally done and send.

She stood up from her workplace, she felt her stomach rumbling. _I'm hungry._ She massaged her neck and left her apartment.

She didn't see a call beeping on her desk. It was the last time she ever will set a foot inside there.

She can't believe that this is happening. She should have known that this will happen. This was the only colony that wasn't attacked yet. And now here it is. The Collectors were here, and they are taking everyone away. She can't believe that this will be the way she will die. _Hell no…I still need to apologies to Miranda and do lots of stuff. I'm not going to die here! _

She was running for her life now. Bellona saw a Quarian running ahead of her. He was screaming and looking terrified. _Who wouldn't be?_ She saw him fall, and she went to him, helped him to stand on his feet. "Get up! Don't stop running!" She saw one of those Collectors and started to shooting at him. Then nothing but pain, it burned. She screamed and fell to her knees, until she felt someone take her arm across their shoulder and started dragging her away. She looked up and saw the Quarian she helped. Bellona groaned in pain, the wound is deep and she was losing blood fast. _Fuck! I should have taken medi-gel with me._

Bellona was panting and her breathing became hard. "Leave me boy. I'm only slowing you down."

The Quarian shook his head. "No. no no. Must help. Saved Veetor. Veetor save you. Must hide."

Bellona blinked her heavy eyes, this boy was trying to protect an unknown woman. Was it gratitude? Even though he should save himself, he still tries to help her. _He is kind. Just like me._ Miranda wouldn't have approved this act.

Bellona eyes grow heavy, her body becoming numb. _Would Miranda have saved me from them like he did? Or would she had left me and saved herself?_ One time she was sure she would have saved her, because they were friends and was close to each other, but now…she didn't know. _Is she still my Miranda? The one I used to know? Or…_ She didn't want to think about that. There were so many regrets in her life. So many things she wanted to do. She wanted to be with Miranda. She promised. _But does Miranda remember? Does she remember her promise? _Bellona didn't want to leave her, not without saying goodbye and sorry.

The last thing Bellona saw was a blue sky, it was beautiful just like Miranda's eyes. Her last thoughts were of Miranda's smile as she fell into a dark abyss.


	5. Chapter 5

Miranda walked behind Shepard's back, looking around the colony there was no one there.

When the colony went silent, Miranda tried to call Bellona….Miranda shook her head. She didn't want to think about it. The manner in which they parted was not in a good way. There were a lot of angry words between them.

Miranda didn't want to think about what happened to Bellona. Some part of her believed that she was still alive. _Bell won't give up so easily. I know her. _A flashback of Bellona's cold eyes and hard face came to mind.

_She's a pro. She's alive, I know she is. _Miranda sighed as they went inside one of apartment. Miranda looked around the room and saw a console to her left which had one message. Miranda walked closer and clicked few buttons. Her eyes widened as she watched her own message asking to call her back.

This was Bellona's apartments. Miranda looked at the Commander as she checked another room.

"This is one of our Agent apartments." Miranda looked at Shepard as she walked closer to the bed where table stood, there was one picture standing there.

Jane walked closer and took the picture in her hand. It was of two girls. One of them was Miranda and the other was a young woman with long brown hair and hazel eyes, in a black dress. Miranda on other hand was in red one. Both of them looked young.

Jane showed the picture to Miranda. "Who is the girl on this picture?" She saw Miranda taking the picture from her hand and gently tracing a finger over the woman face. Jane saw Miranda eyes soften a little and then it was gone.

Miranda looked at Jane. "It's doesn't matter. We come here for information, Commander. We are wasting time." Then she walked outside. Her blue eyes were hard, her jaw clenched even harder. She once again looked at the picture. The woman on the picture looked happy and carefree. She couldn't help but once again traced the woman face on the picture; she shook her head and saw Commander walking away.

She put the picture away as she fallowed the Commander. _I'm sorry…_

Miranda knew that she had made a mistake. Her pride might have killed her friend. She just hoped that she didn't suffer. Once they find out who did this, they will pay.

Jane was really happy to see Tali once again. Though when she though that she work for Carberus hurt.

But that doesn't matter; she was alive and still fighting.

Sure the group she had right now was a little odd. One a woman, who was wearing a cat suit with a really cold personality, she was a true ice queen. The other was a strong ex-Alliance soldier, a biotic.

Though she did notice Miranda was acting odd back there in that one apartment. And that picture.

The way she touched it made her curious about the picture and the woman on it. She should ask her about it later when they find something here.

Jane knows that there was someone here from the start since the TECH was on. That Veetor guy must have overridden them.

Bellona felt horrible. She was wounded. And she didn't like it. The pain, or the fact she was feverish and having nightmares. The kid Veetor tried to help her, and he did stop the blood, but when she told him that he need to get the bullet out….He was shaking in his armor.

But there was one up-side to it all, she was alive. The pain meant she was alive. That's good. _Now only if someone took the bullet out, she would felt great. Maybe even kiss the person who did it._ Kiss the quarian. Now that was funny.

From outside she heard gun fire, and she wondered if it was her mind playing on her ears. Someone was here? Did the Collectors come back? She hoped not.

Bellona looked at the kid who was watching the vid on the screen. Those seekers worms. _They attacked humans and they all stopped moving. How? What kind of tech was this? I never have seen anything like it before. Maybe Miranda…ugh…Stop thinking about her fool. She is not coming. _

Bellona could feel despair in her gut. Here she was in this Forsaken colony, slowly dying and Miranda didn't even know. She could feel tears in her eyes. The image of their fight slowly came to mind.

Bellona cursed and looked back to the kid at the console. He was young. Still a kid. _He is researching those worms. Cerbers will want him, to know everything he knows. They would probably do anything to him just to get the information out of him. _

Bellona shook her head. She can't believe that Miranda was so blind as to think that Cerbers was good. She even wanted to plan chip into Commander's head. Didn't she understand what she was planning to do? Did she ever think that she acting more and more like her father then herself? _And I can't even help her. I can't help her see that it was wrong. If…If I get out of this alive. I promise Miranda, I'll save you. I'll save you from TIMY and even if I had to, I will save you from yourself. _

Damn this pain. And this fever makes things worse. She needs medical attention. She needed this fucking bullet out of her gut. It's starting to piss her off!

Bellona hazel eyes flashed in anger, she looked at her wound, probably could take it out herself. She just needed something sharp. She can't take this anymore. The hell with this fever and pain. She looked around the room; there was nothing sharp she could use to take out the bullet. _Damn it! Why do these rooms never have anything useful? I need something sharp, something like a knife…wait a sec. Knife! Bell you are an idiot!_

Bellona looked at her boots, and took a small throwing knife she always hid there for emergency. She took it by the handle, and took a deep breath. _This is gonna hurt. _

Bellona clicked on her omni-tool for light. She saw her wound closely and cursed, it was infected. She used her other hand to open her wound wider, then used the sharp end of her knife to pic out the bullet. Her jaw shut tight from the pain, and she could feel groan of pain forming in her throat. She felt the bullet moving closer to the exit of her wound. She forewent the knife, and used her fingers to take the bullet out of her. Her panting increased; the blood started flowing out of her wound again. When she finally pulled out the bullet and cursed out loud as more blood flowed out.

Bellona put her head back on the pillow, and groaned in pain. Her fever was making her dizzy. _Fuck. This. Hurts. Like. A. Bitch. I need to close the wound. I guess I'll need to do it old fashion way._

Before Bellona could reach for the knife, the door to the room unlocked and she turned to it and what she saw took her breath away.

In front of her was a fucking Shepard.

Who looked straight at her. Her green eyes narrowed and when she saw her wound it showed concern.

Shepard opened her mouth to say, but was interrupted by another voice. A voice Bellona knows and love, the voice of her childhood friend. Miranda.

"Bellona!" She could hear a slight panic in her voice. Miranda never panic. _It means I must look like shit._

"Hey…Frosty…you still look hot." Bellona said in voice full of pain. She could help but smile at Miranda.

Miranda rushed at her and knell by her side. She brushed her hair from her face. Miranda's face was pale and her eyes wide. She looked at her wound, and her face changed.

Shepard looked at the stoic woman that followed her here, and she saw how her personality changed. She looked closely at the woman lying on the bed, she looked quite familiar. She thought for a moment where she saw her face before. Then it came to her. The woman on the picture with Miranda. This was her, she was sure of it. And it seemed those two were close.

Jane walked closer to Miranda and looked at her. Miranda looked over her shoulder and her eyes were frost like ice.

"She needs medical attention! She lost too much blood!" Miranda's voice held urgency in it.

"Do you know this woman?" Jane couldn't help but ask. Miranda eyes narrowed, her face turned back as it was before.

"She is my…our agent. One that I send here to gather information, she went missing. She is on our side."

Jane took a look at the woman. She was old, maybe 25 years, she was really beautiful. She had brown hair that was sticking messily out of her bun. Her eyes were hazel, between brown and green. Her clothes were simple, a buttoned shirt, white in color, and dark blue jeans with army boots. For a moment she didn't believe that this woman was an Agent of Cerbers.

Bellona felt really bad. She could tell that she was losing lots of blood and she would soon be out like a light. So she turned her head to Miranda.

"Not that…I don't like how Commander checking me out. But I think…I'm going to pass out now." She said it with pained voice, soon her word turned dark.

The last thing she heard was Miranda calling her name.

* * *

AN: So guys tell me what you all think? Also thanks to my friend fumes for looking at my story. :D


	6. Chapter 6

Bellona opened her eyes and saw a white celling of Medbay. She felt sore and tired; the last thing she remembered was seeing Miranda's face before she blacked out.

Bellona looked to her right and saw Miranda's back, who was looking at the data in front of her. Miranda's back was tense, even she could see that.

Bellona didn't know what to feel right now. The last time they saw each other they both snapped at one another. Bellona felt guilt in her heart, she knew how much Miranda loves her little sister, but she just couldn't let Miranda think that it's okay to experiment on people. She knows that Miranda was wrong, and that Illusive Man was only using her.

"Hi…" Her voice was sore, her hazel eyes shut tight in pain. When she opened them again, she saw Miranda standing firmly.

Miranda didn't answer for a few moments, and Bellona wondered if she was still angry. _Duh, I would. I wonder if she will slap me again…I probably deserve it. _

Bellona wanted to repair the damage she had made, she felt defeated and lost. She didn't know what to say, didn't know what to do. Maybe she should say nothing at all.

"I see you are awake." Miranda took few steps closer to her bed, her features hard and unreadable. Bellona closed her eyes and nodded her head. "I'm glad." Miranda whispered softly, her face softening a little bit.

Bellona opened her eyes in surprise, Miranda wasn't angry. Maybe she should say her apologies right now before it too late. She opened her mouth, but instead she said.

"Am I going to live?" She wanted to hit herself for saying not what she wanted. Miranda looked over the data on her omni-tool and nodded her head.

"Yes, you will, you had an infection, but we give you some medicines. Furthermore, your lug was damaged so we had to clone one, and do an operation, it was a success. Your fever is gone as well, but I would like it if you will rest for two more days, before going back on active duty." Miranda went with her doctor role, yet Bellona couldn't help but chuckle when she did so.

"Thanks." Bellona said softly, and could help but wink at Miranda. "So did I saw Commander or was I hallucinating?" She could help but ask. Miranda sighed and crossed her arms around her chest.

"You did. Right now, she in her quarters, she would like to meet with you, and wants to know what happened in that colony." Miranda said, her voice hard. Bellona closed her eyes and sighed in relief.

"Veetor…What happen to him?" Bellona prayed for the Quarian boy who saved her life, to be safe. She saw how Miranda's features turned hard as she looked away. "The Commander gave him back to his people…" Bellona closed her eyes and sends a silent thanks to the Commander. Bellona wasn't stupid; she could read between the lines. She knows what Miranda would want to do with the Quarian.

Even so Bellona felt spark of anger in her, she feel frustrated because she just can't understand Miranda anymore. It's as if she not the Miranda she once knew. _Maybe I just never really knew her…_

Bellona opened her hazel eyes and looked at Miranda, "Can I have some water?"

She saw how Miranda blinked her eyes and nodded her head in hurry before giving her the water that was placed on the doc table. The burning sensation in Bellona's throat grew more when Miranda pressed the cool glass rim against her dry, cracked lips. A Single drop of water traced it way inside Bellona's mouth. Thick saliva lined the inside of her mouth immediately sapping any moisture that may enter. Bellona could feel Miranda's eye on her, and Bellona felt embarrassed. _When was the last time we been so close to each other? The last time we touched each other? _

Bellona turned her head to the side to avert her gaze, but the sudden rosiness of her cheeks gave her away.

Bellona tried to look at her side where the bullet got her; there was a fresh bullet-scar on her stomach. She could feel Miranda's eyes on her, watching her; she could always tell when Miranda wanted to say something. This was such a time.

"You should get some sleep…" Miranda's voice was soft, there was warm concern in it, and Bellona could hear it. Bellona looked at Miranda and locked her eyes with her blues. She could see it, the thing she wanted to say but didn't. The thing her pride wouldn't let her, because she believed to be right. Yet, Bellona understood what she wanted, and she was sure Miranda could see the same thing in her eyes.

They both couldn't say it, so they didn't say anything and just let them see it in the eyes. Before Bellona closed her eyes and nodded her head. She could feel herself getting sleepy. Bellona eyes widen as she looked at Miranda._ She didn't…_

"You didn't…" Before she could say another word she felt her eyes closing. Bellona could hear Miranda's hand on her cheek, gently stroking it, and something wet falling on her face. _Rain…?_

Bellona saw Miranda cry only once, when they were both kids, still small. After that incident Miranda stopped crying, she started to build walls around her heart. She had a kind of a brutal honesty that tested most friendships, but Bellona appreciated it. Bellona always knew where she stood with her. Miranda is possessive woman, when something belongs to her, she won't let it go, not without a fight. Even so Bellona loved her, loved everything about her…and now, the woman was still her best friend and yet a stranger at the same time.

Like a great rush of water, memory came back to her.

_They were both young and it was graduation day, Bellona's eyes sparkle as she saw her best friend walking up to her, with flowers in her hand, and a bright smile in her face, her blue eyes sparkle in happiness. _

_Bellona dark dress shined in the sun. She could see Miranda's eyes looking her up and down, and could help but smirk at the blush on her face. Bellona felt so good that she wanted to just hug her best friend and snuggle with her. _

"_Bell, The speech was really beautiful. Here." Miranda smiled charmingly at her, and she felt her heart jump in her chest. Her cheeks became rosy, as she gave Miranda a hug and a kiss on the cheek. _

"_Thank you Miri. Those are lovely. Nice dress by the way. You look hot. Got a date tonight?" She could help herself, but say that stupid stuff. Miranda laughed at her, and winked. _

"_Maybe, if I'm get lucky." Miranda hugged Bellona closer, and rested her arm on her hip. Bellona grinned at Miranda, and grown in her through. "If I was the one you were after I would never let you go…" Oh yes this she knows, flirting. She was best at it. _

_She could feel Miranda squeeze her hip gently as she took a step back, Bellona known she would do that, she always did, as if she was trying to distance herself from her. She known in a moment Miranda would change the subject. Miranda became really distance from her, they barely saw each other, sure they talked, mailed each other, but Bellona could feel something was changing between them. Was it good or bad thing she didn't know?_

"_How about I'll treat you to dinner today at our favorite restaurant?" Miranda laid a hand on her shoulder, squeezing gently. _

"_Oh, is this a graduation present you told me about?" Bellona could help but ask, and a free meal from Miranda is like a miracle happen in one day. _

_Miranda just winked at her, and took her arm, but Bellona saw a photographer coming their way, so she gently pulled at Miranda's hand and pointed at the photographer. _

"_First thing first let's take a pic, and then you can take me out to eat." She heard Miranda groan in distress, and could help but giggle. _

"_Oh c'mon, it's not going to bite you Miri." She could hear Miranda whispering under her breath. _

"_You never know…" _

_Bellona dragged Miranda closer to her, as they posed in front of camera. She felt Miranda's arm around her, hugging her closer, she could smell Miranda's shampoo so close. This was a great day, a day for only her and her best friend. _

* * *

_**AN: Here is one more for you ppl :D, and also thanks to my dear friend fumes for helping out hope you all like it :D Don't forget Review** :D_


End file.
